


Easier To Give In

by lovesrainscent



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesrainscent/pseuds/lovesrainscent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the time skip, Jiraiya and Naruto have returned to Konoha. Tsunade begins to realize that she wants Jiraiya as much more than just a friend. But she's convinced that her duties as Hokage take precedence and she's also afraid to love someone and then lose them again. However, she should know that with Jiraiya it's easier just to give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Easier To Give In

**Title: Easier To Give In**

 **Author: Lovesrainscent**

 **Pairing: Jiraiya/Tunade**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and I do not stand to make any profit from posting this story.

 **Summary:** After the time skip, Jiraiya and Naruto have returned to Konoha. Tsunade begins to realize that she wants Jiraiya as much more than just a friend. But she's convinced that her duties as Hokage take precedence and she's also afraid to love someone and then lose them again. However, she should know that with Jiraiya it's easier just to give in.

 **Chapter 1: Restless**

 _~ ~ ~  
How to say what it’s like, how hard my mattress  
seems, and the sheets won’t stay on the bed,  
and the sleepless nights, so long to endure,  
tossing with every weary bone of my body in pain?_

 _But, I think, if desire were attacking me I’d feel it.  
Surely he’s crept in and skilfully hurt me with secret art.  
That’s it: a slender arrow sticks fast in my heart,  
and cruel Love lives there, in my conquered breast._

 _Shall I give in? To go down fighting might bank the fires._

 _\- Ovid: The Amores Book I Elegy II_

 _~ ~ ~  
_

Tsunade lay entangled in her twisted sheets, sheen of sweat on her chest, on her face... between her legs. She kicked in frustration at the light coverlet she had long since consigned to a rumpled heap at the foot of the bed. Propping herself up on her elbows she looked out the window in her bedroom at the top of the Hokage tower to stare at the uncaring moon in the sky.

When had this happened to her? What had happened to her? She was bewitched - there was no other word for it. She lay in her bed at nights now, ever since he'd returned with Naruto, thinking only of Jiraiya, his eyes, his laugh, his arms. How would it feel to be in his arms here in her bed at night?

It was a ridiculous question and she tried to rid her mind of such thoughts. She'd felt Jiraiya's arms plenty of times before. She and Jiraiya had always been there for each other on missions, if one stumbled the other would catch their partner. Each one of them ready to reach out and lift a fallen teammate.

But to be held in his arms, skin against skin, how would that feel?

His hands, would they be cool or hot? She tried to imagine that - not Jiraiya's fingers brushing hers as he passed her a cup of sake or dealt the cards to her but his hands touching her, stroking her. Calloused palm without the hand protectors on her cheek, her shoulder, her thighs, how would that feel?

She clutched the innocent pillow to her chest and punched it in frustration. She imagined his hands would feel pretty damn good. A whole helluva lot better than holding this useless pillow that couldn't hold back, much less do anything else for her.

She sighed to herself. This had all started since those two had returned. She'd been simply so happy to see them both at first that she hadn't realized for several days how her heartbeat quickened when she heard Jiraiya's footsteps coming down the hall to her office. At lunch today he'd refilled her tea and when he passed the cup to her their fingers brushed and she'd felt an electric thrill from that simple touch. He'd given her an odd look then and she realized she was blushing.

But why now - why after all this time would he make her feel this way? She hadn't felt this way when he'd found her after twenty-five years to tell her that the village needed her. Of course they had been a tad bit busy then, what with Orochimaru and all she rationalized. And they'd been together enough during the time he was in the village before he took Naruto with him three years ago to train. She hadn't felt anything like this then. Why now?

She knew the answer to that. Twenty-five years ago it wasn't only Dan's memory that she was running away from. It was the what-if that was Jiraiya. And she'd been able to fool herself into thinking that the what-if was laid to rest when she'd accepted the position of Hokage. What was it she'd told him? 'No first names now, you know what you have to call me?' Hokage-sama. Yeah, right, as if he didn't call her whatever he damned well pleased whenever the village elders weren't around.

Then he'd left with Naruto before she'd gotten good and grounded in her job (or ground down by her job as she preferred) and before she had time to actually think about him as more than just a friend. But there had been reports and letters while they were away. He had sent reports on Naruto's progress and on things he had observed that might be of use to the village. And he'd also written letters to her. They weren't overly romantic or sentimental, no, just little notes about where they were - describing places she might remember from missions long ago or new places she'd never seen. She hadn't realized how much she had looked forward to all those, all kept neatly tied in a bundle in the back of a desk drawer. And now he was back.

Briefly she let her thoughts flicker to not only Jiraiya calling her whatever he damned well pleased but also doing whatever he damned well pleased. And her not minding one bit thank-you-very-much.

She sighed heavily. She couldn't let that happen. She was his Hokage. She might have to order him to undertake a mission from which he might never return. A relationship could interfere with her objectivity, it might make her reluctant to send him when he would be the best man for the job. As Hokage she couldn't allow that.

She got up forlornly out of bed and went to open the window. Maybe there would be a breeze to cool this room off.


	2. Presents

**Chapter 2: Presents**

Tsunade toyed with the remains of her lunch the next day, picking at the contents of the ramin bowl as she sat across the table from Jiraiya. The white-haired sannin observed her carefully. The conversation had been stilted today, she seemed tired and oddly enough, jittery. He almost thought about postponing his gift just a little bit longer but on second thought decided 'what the hell.'

"Oh, by the way, Hime," Jiraiya started, reaching into his tunic to pull out a small box. "I forgot that I brought you something." He slid the box toward her.

Cautiously she drew the box closer and smiled up at him. "You forgot?"

He shrugged. "Well, okay, I didn't think about it until I saw it after I finished unpacking."

She arched an eyebrow. "Finished unpacking? You've been back for days and as far as I know, you travel with some scrolls and that calligraphy set of yours. What would you have to unpack." She snorted lightly as if deriding him. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were afraid to give it to me." She picked up the box gingerly, turning it over with her fingertips. "Is it something that's safe to open in public?" she asked glancing around the restaurant.

Jiraiya just smiled and shook his head, mane of white hair rustling slightly across his shoulders. "It's for you. I saw it. I thought of you. I picked it up. You can open it here or later. It doesn't really matter."

Her fingers twitched, itching to open the box but hardly daring to venture a guess as to what might be inside. Finally she laughed and said, "Okay, curiosity killed the cat. I'll open it here. " Fingers faltering she pulled the little box closer and opened the lid just a bit, peeping inside.

Pulling the lid all the way off, she smiled broadly. "Jiraiya, it's...it's beach jewelry." She lifted the little circle of abalone shell, drawing it up to her by the delicate silver chain. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she looked more closely at the disc of iridescent blue and green. "It's...it's...it's just like the one..."

Only one corner of his mouth twitched up in a guarded smile. "Yeah. I know."

Panic gripped her. She could hear the roar of the surf in her ears and couldn't tell if it was the memory of the sea that day or the sound of her own blood rushing through her veins at the moment. "It's not...it's not the same one... is it?" she whispered hoarsely.

Jiraiya chuckled then and shook his head. "No, I thew that one far, far out into the sea after..."

Tsunade groaned, shook her head and closed her eyes. "After I called you a horrid little stalker. And hit you."

"Yeah, well, I guess I was." he laughed as he answered her. "Anyway, while Naruto and I were in the Sea Country we went into some local shops. It's surprising how little beach towns, beach souvenirs and beach jewelry change over the years. I saw that and couldn't believe it was almost identical. So I bought it."

"Why?" she asked, keeping her attention focused on the necklace, not daring to look up at him.

He didn't answer her question and instead slipped a second small box out of his tunic and passed it to her. "Here. Last time I could only afford the necklace. This time I got you the earrings, too."

Their fingers brushed as he handed the box to her and Tsunade gulped. If her fingers had been twitching to open the first box, they were trembling now. As she lifted the lid, she saw the two smaller discs shining up at her, the swirled pattern embedded within them almost, but not quite, matched the symbol of their village. Their imperfection made them all the more beautiful.

"Y-you still didn't answer my question. Why did you buy them for me?"

"Last time I was fourteen. I couldn't afford the earrings."

"Not that, idiot. Why did you buy any of it for me? Why did you bring it back here? Now?" She was tired and it showed in the sharp tone her voice took on just then.

"I couldn't afford not to," he answered her simply as he rose to leave the table. "Look, Hime, I have to go meet Naruto, now, but I do have one last present for you. I wasn't sure about giving it to you but...since you haven't beaten the crap out of me for the other two, I might as well leave this one with you, now, as well" He lay a rectangular orange object on the table that she instantly recognized.

"You never, change, you old toad," she hissed at him as she hurriedly tried to cover the book with her napkin. Tears pricked her eyes, mostly from embarrassment that she had thought, even for a moment, that he might be something other than the pervert of legend. "I'm not Kakashi. I could care less about your porn."

"Tsunade, this one's not published yet. It may never be published. It's only that ... I want you to read just this one. Okay?" He had one hand on her shoulder, leaning toward her as he whispered and for just a flicker of an instance she thought that he might actually try to kiss her the same as he had done that day when they were both fourteen.

He didn't. She wasn't sure if she was more angry with him when he did or did not try. As she watched him walk away she could still feel the warmth from his hand on her shoulder.

She turned back to study the jewelry. Cheap and tacky, nothing said aching, yearning, unrequited teen-age love like beach jewelry. She could still hear the surf and the gulls, and feel the sand between her toes, Jiraiya's arm slipping around her waist. And she could still taste the salt and sea and Jiraiya on her lips. Dammit. Was she lying awake at night wondering what it would be like to be with him or remembering what it was almost like?

She held the disc of the necklace between the thumb and forefinger of one hand, rubbing her thumb across the perfectly smooth surface. Abalone. Did he have any idea? He wasn't much of a medical ninja. Did he know that abalone was useful in cleansing chakra? Particularly Heart chakra? Meditating on abalone was helpful in clearing the heart of fear, sorrow and negative emotions.

Who was she kidding - he may not have been much of a medical ninja but the man was a spy. He spent a good portion of his life dealing in coded messages. Of course he knew.

That left only the damn book.


	3. Steganography

**Chapter 3: Steganography**

The book, the damned book, taunted her, burning her fingertips through the napkin she'd concealed it in as she left the restaurant. She clutched it tightly as she hurried back to her office, frightened of what people might think if they saw her with one of those dreaded orange volumes.

She slammed her office door behind her not particularly caring if it rattled the teeth of Izumo and Kotetsu standing just outside. She knew Shizune would be in any minute now to check on her. In a rush, she opened her top desk drawer and slipped the book inside. Her fingers ached to withdraw the sake bottle hidden back there too but she'd have to wait until Shizune satisfied herself that no one's life was in imminent danger.

Flopping into her chair, she scattered a few scrolls over the desk to appear busy as she heard Shizune's light knock at the door. "Lady Tsunade, are you okay? Is anything wrong?"

"I'm fine, Shizune!" she snapped randomly shuffling some scrolls around. She was fairly certain she was not fooling the younger woman but still tried to keep up the appearance of meaningful activity. "Look, I'm going to be going home early today. Clear my calendar for me - reschedule anything that's necessary."

Shizune hesitated as if wanting to ask again if everything was okay but decided against it. "Yes, Lady Tsunade, I'll take care of it," she responded crisply.

Tsunade forced herself to sit still in her chair until the door clicked closed. There. That should have bought her some time. The two pups at the door would not dare disturb her now. If they feared anything more than her it was Shizune. And Shizune would have undoubtedly threatened their very existence if they let anyone or anything interfere with their Hokage taking the afternoon off. Shizune herself would be happily occupied cancelling appointments for her.

Her hand hovered at the desk drawer. With a great deal of trepidation she opened the drawer, briefly caressing the sake bottle before resolving herself to the task at hand. She withdrew the little book and sat there just holding it, wondering what she would find inside.

Had he dedicated it to her?

Was she the heroine in his latest smut-filled venture into pulp fiction?

Or maybe he simply wanted to make her read just one of his tawdry little books?

She realized that there wasn't a satisfactory answer to any of those questions. She worried with the little book, flipping the top cover open and shut when she realized it didn't even have a title. No title on the cover, no title page just inside. Hearing Shizune's footsteps approaching she closed the book and stuck it into the pile of scrolls she planned to carry back to her apartments as cover.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Hours later, Tsunade sat in the middle of her rumpled bed, utterly bewildered. It didn't make any sense. The book was a story, a fairly good story but not at all what she was expecting. It was a story about a fourteen year old boy and the girl he was in love with. Sweet, poignant, it would probably do well in the Young Adult section but was by no means a masterpiece of literature. And it wouldn't fare well in the smut-aisles, either. From what she could gather, Hatake was going to be sorely disappointed if this was the next volume in the Icha Icha series. Sure there was sex in it but it was implied, bashful, fade-to-black, teen-appropriate lovemaking.

It didn't make sense.

She toyed with the abalone disc on the silver chain she now wore, the circle of shell cool and smooth between her fingers. She'd told herself that she'd wear it just this once, in her own bedroom, just because he'd given it to her today. Jiraiya had seemed so ... insistent that she read the damn book. What was so important about it?

It was a puzzle. She figured the kids in the story were probably meant to be the two of them when they were fourteen but there wasn't anything overly distinctive about either character to make her certain of that. And the story did begin with a day at the beach much like the day he gave her the original shell necklace when they were fourteen.

Fourteen.

Why did she keep coming back to that?

Hadn't he emphasized their age himself at lunch today? What was it he said, he was fourteen and couldn't afford the earrings, too?

An icy stab of fear and anticipation pierced her.

He wouldn't.

He hadn't, surely not.

She flipped to the beginning of the book and counted words, the fourteenth, twenty-eighth, forty-second...

Gibberish.

If she was relieved, then why had the cold tingle of excitement that had gripped her a moment ago now feel like a lead weight of disappointment? She sat cross legged on the bed, twirling the abalone endlessly and staring at the text in front of her.

She glanced at the first line, the boy was speaking to the girl: "Hime be ..." well, that was his nickname for her but then again it was a common enough nickname for a lot of girls. Still, it seemed odd to start the whole book that way.

Every second word?

No, too obvious.

Twice seven was fourteen.

Tsunade hesitated. Was she sure she wanted to know?

She counted out words, second, seventh, fourteenth, repeat, second, seventh, fourteenth repeat.

Oh.

Oh, no.

He really had.

He really really had.

A null cipher. Hidden in plain text. Safe because no one would think to look there. Safe the same way she was safe as long as she never really looked at Jiraiya, never really looked into her own heart. The story was safe and bland as long as you didn't look too closely.

Damn him.

Tears blurred her vision, she had to stop writing out the words on the little scrap of paper. She tried to re-read what she already had down:

 _Be just, I beg you: let the girl who’s lately plundered me,  
either love me, or give cause why I should always love her!  
Ah, I ask too much – enough if she lets herself be loved:  
Hear one who serves you through the long years:  
hear one who knows how to love in pure faith!_

She sat up and wiped the tears from her face with the heel of her hand. She wasn't even through the first chapter yet. Damn him. She didn't want to know that he loved her. She didn't want to know how much he loved her. And she sure as hell didn't want to know how long he'd loved her.

Oh, dear God. How long had he loved her? This book wasn't published yet but the others were!

Tsunade fled from her bedroom, forgetting that she was still wearing the abalone necklace. She raced back to the office. She saw that Genma and Raido had the night shift at the entrance to her office.

"You two! Come with me, now!" she roared, opening her office and pacing back and forth. What was she going to do? She couldn't very well come storming in here and ask them "By the way, do you guys have copies of the Icha Icha books?" If Shizune were here she could send her to get them, but then again it might be best to keep Shizune out of this. And she sure as hell couldn't be seen buying them herself.

She smiled coldly. Well, the sanctimonious little prick was always making a point of walking around with his nose in one of those books. "Bring Hatake here, now! I don't care who he's in bed with. Drag his sorry ass up here on the double."

 _A/N: 1) Steganography is the art and science of hiding messages in plain sight.  
2) The poem is from Ovid Amores Book I Elegy III. _


	4. Orders

**Chapter 4: Orders**

Kakashi stood in front of her, hands in his pockets, calculated slouch to his posture. It wasn't enough of a slouch to technically be disrespectful, but rather a relaxed readiness that was a part of his shinobi training. She'd dismissed Raidou and Genma back to the anteroom and now studied Kakashi carefully in her office. The man really was infuriating. Honestly, he took this "relaxed readiness" business to the extreme, and he was late to every meeting she ever called for the jounin. It was with no small amount of satisfaction that she'd seen him arrive so promptly when those other two had been sent to fetch him. She'd have to make a note of that in their personnel files - whatever they'd said to him they'd surely lit a fire under his tail tonight.

"Hokage-sama?" he began but she cut him off with her hand. Steepling her fingers together she studied him over her desk.

Tsunade sighed. There was no way to proceed with this without looking like a fool. She was regretting not waiting to send Shizune to the bookstore in the morning. "Kakashi, I need your books..."

"My books?" He raised one eyebrow at her in question. Dammit, she knew he was smirking under the mask.

"You know, your Icha Icha books," she waved her hand dismissively as if it should be obvious that she'd ordered him up to her office at midnight in search of porn. Come to think of it, he probably was used to that since the previous occupant of this office was that old pervert Sarutobi...

Kakashi straightened slightly. "Of course, Lady Tsunade. I can bring you a set in the morning."

She rested her chin on her hands, staring at him. Was he hesitating due to simply trying to process the absurd request or was there some other reason? "No. No, I don't think so, Hatake. I need your set."

"Really, Lady Tsunade, it's no trouble for me to get you a new set at the bookseller's..."

"No, really, Kakashi, I need your set, now." Was he actually squirming? Interesting. "What's the matter? Pages stuck together?"

The blush was priceless, even if she could only see half his face due to the mask. He hesitated. Again. The nerve!

Finally he answered. "Yes, ma'am. I'll bring them right back." He started to leave.

"Oh, and Kakashi?" she said, "I know those books are all over the village. Don't borrow any from a friend. I only want your set - the proofs that I know he sent you, nothing you picked up from a newsstand."

Kakashi stiffened slightly, nodded and vanished in a poof. Tsunade was left alone in the office once again to contemplate what she had set in motion. Or what Jiraiya had set in motion. She alternated between feelings of pure anger with him for putting her in this position and an overwhelming sense of giddy infatuation. How could this work? How could this possibly work between the two of them? She couldn't risk it - she had a responsibility to Konoha as its Hokage to keep the village safe. And a relationship with Jiraiya would be anything but safe. Tickling, wicked little thoughts about what a relationship with him would be like fought for supremacy over the nagging thoughts of her responsibilities.

Her reverie was interrupted by Kakashi's return. Fortunately he had enough sense of decorum and protocol to return to the anteroom and be admitted by Genma. And also (thankfully) he'd had the sense to bring the three volumes inside his vest. He placed them on her desk. "Is there anything else, Lady Hokage?" he asked, his eagerness to leave evident in his tone.

She studied him for a moment. Love was a battlefield after all and all lovers are warriors. Was Kakashi ally or neutral in any of this? "Decode them." she ordered.

"Ma'am?"

Taking the offensive she answered in a lethal whisper. "I have had just about enough of your insubordination tonight Hatake Kakashi. It ends. Now. Do I make myself clear? Decode them. I know Jiraiya was passing data to you and Sarutobi through the books. I know I have copies of those messages in my files, copies that have been, shall we say, sanitized for historical and archival purposes. What I want is your raw translations, directly from the books. Tonight. Take all the time you need. Would you care for tea?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, ma'am, you make yourself clear. And yes, please, tea would be nice."

Tsunade asked Raidou to bring them some tea and she settled in to watch Kakashi work. Sipping her tea, she muddled aimlessly through a pile of paperwork. What was she expecting to find, more poetry? Or...nothing more than the political and defense data she'd already seen in written reports deciphered from the books as they came out?

Several hours and a few pots of tea later, Kakashi handed her the last of the paperwork. She accepted it and looked at her own stack of completed paperwork on her desk. Well, Shizune would at least be proud of her, if not bewildered, that she had actually accomplished something. It had been easier to stay busy while Kakashi worked so that she wasn't hovering over him like a hawk.

"Thank you, Kakashi." she said as she accepted them. "Is this everything?" The question was direct. She expected the answer to be 'yes' of course, he wouldn't admit to withholding anything from her. But what she wanted was to watch his response.

"Yes, ma'am, that's everything," he answered. Neither his body nor his chakra gave any tell tale signs of lying - no widened eyes, no shift in his gaze to avoid looking at her, no slight flair of chakra corresponding to an unmaskable galvanic skin response that accompanies a known lie. Well, there may or may not be more messages in the books but at least as far as she could tell Kakashi didn't know about them.

"Very well, then. Thank you again. And good night," She looked out her window at the rosy pink slivers of dawn in the east and smiled back at him, "or good morning, rather."

He nodded and wished her a good morning as well then vanished in another poof, leaving her with the stacks of decrypted documents and his copies of the books. Looking out her window once again, she saw the pink spreading to cover a greater portion of the eastern sky. She settled down to review Kakashi's notes. Scouring over his scrolls, and not seeing the pattern she was looking for Tsunade realized she was avoiding the source material that she'd demanded Kakashi bring her. Sighing heavily she picked up one of the little orange books thinking to herself that she really did not want to read Jiraiya's smut.

Begin at the beginning thought Tsunade, opening Icha Icha Paradise. And there, along with the smut and the coded messages to Sarutobi regarding his surveillance assignments was his first message to her in a book published years ago using the same simple two-seven-fourteen cipher. Judging by his lack of reaction earlier this morning even Kakashi hadn't known it was there, either.

 _A long road’s a soldier’s task: but send the girl off,  
and a restless lover will follow her to the end.  
Who but a soldier or lover could endure  
cold nights or dense snow mixed with rain?  
One’s sent out to spy on attacking forces:  
the other keeps eye on his rivals, his enemies._

 _A/N: Poetry once again courtesy of Ovid._


	5. Confrontation

**Chapter 5: Confrontation**

Jiraiya looked at the sleeping blond woman, her head resting on her desk. He reached and gently tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, brushing it away from her face. Long lashes parted and the soft unfocused gaze of her honey-colored eyes met his. For a fleeting instance she seemed... mostly harmless.

"Hey...," he whispered softly.

"Hey yourself..." Tsunade grumbled, yawning and stretching as she stood up. "How did you get in here, anyway?"

A quick glance of his at her balcony and Tsunade sniffed, "Some guards I have." She made a second mental note to not bother putting anything laudatory in the boys' personnel files after all, even if they had gotten Kakashi there in record time.

A warm smile lit Jiraiya's face and eyes. Too late she realized that she was still wearing the necklace. Tsunade had to will herself not to cover it with her hand but she was unable to do anything about the blush she felt blaze across her cheeks. As testimony to her evening's activities, the books and scrolls were lying open on her desk as well.

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "I came to see if I could take you to breakfast." he said, the smile making him seem goofier than ever.

Somehow his good nature this early in the morning was having the opposite effect on her. Tsunade herself felt grouchier than usual. It could possibly be due to her fretful sleep the last few nights. Perhaps it was due to the pressure she felt from his mere presence - pressure to acknowledge what had been unspoken all these years. Or, maybe, she just needed to get laid and she was angry with him for ruining the perfectly good romp in the sack the two of them could have shared with his stupid poetry and talk of forever and other such nonsense.

"Breakfast?" she challenged, running her fingers through her hair in a vain attempt to straighten it. "What about this?" She swept her hand over her desk motioning at the scrolls and books.

"Err, ah, yeah, well...," Jiraiya faltered, "I'm not quite sure how far you've gotten in the books."

"Far enough!" she snapped.

The silence between them was brittle, as if either one were to move the air itself would shatter and break. Jiraiya spoke first, "Look, Hime, I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?!" She slammed a hand down on her desk, rattling a couple of books to the floor. "Sorry... for ... for dumping this on me all at once? After all these years?"

"Tsunade, you're tired. Like I said, I'm sorry. We'll talk another time."

"Another time? And who decides that? You? Just like now, you decide to put it all in my lap- all at once? You decide that you're in love with me. You decide when you will and won't tell me? And now you're going to be the one who decides when we do and don't talk about it?"

Jiraiya stood with his hands on his hips. "Well, excuse me Princess, I didn't realize it was such an onerous burden! And believe me, I certainly didn't decide to fall in love with anybody with as many anger management issues as you clearly have."

"What about these?" accusingly she waved an orange volume of Icha Icha Paradise at him.

"Youthful indiscretion!" he snapped back, eyes blazing to meet hers. "I wrote those years ago."

"What about the unpublished one? The one you gave me yesterday?" her voice was softer now, almost a whisper.

Jiraiya didn't answer for a moment, he started to reply but just then there was a knock at the door. "Lady Tsunade?" Shizune opened the door just a crack and peeped in. "Oh, good morning master Jiraiya, good morning Lady Tsunade." The Hokage motioned for her assistant to come in. "I was just checking to see if you'd like any breakfast this morning my Lady?"

Wearily Tsunade shook her head. "Thank you Shizune but no, not right now." Shooting an inquiring glance at Jiraiya she added, "We were just going out to breakfast, weren't we Jiraiya?" Dismissed, Shizune closed the door behind her. Jiraiya helped Tsunade gather up the tell-tale books and scrolls. "Come on, baka," Tsunde muttered, "let's go to my place." Seeing Jiraiya brighten she quickly added "I have to take a shower and change. I slept in these clothes last night."

Back in her apartment, Jiraiya waited while Tsunade showered and readied herself. He looked around the room, tastefully but sparsely furnished. A few pictures were displayed. There were old ones of the three of them as kids with Sarutobi, her with Dan and a couple of new ones of her with Shizune and one with some of the newest chuunins. He'd heard that some of those kids were even jounin by now. Sometimes it was hard to grasp just how much time had gone by since he and Tsunade were teammates together. Maybe this was just one more pipe dream, a stupid fantasy he should let go of if it meant losing the friendship they did have. He didn't think they were to that point yet, since Tsunade had always had flare-ups of anger like this morning and she'd always just blown off some steam and they'd be back to being friends again. But time had a way of changing your perspective on things and making you realize just how fragile some things could be, even if they appeared strong.

Tsunade appeared, freshly dressed after her shower, slightly damp hair clinging to her. She sighed with resignation. "Jiraiya, why? What do you think you're doing?"

"Doing, Hime? I'm not doing anything other than taking you to breakfast."

"Not breakfast," she said toweling her hair some more. "This whole business with the necklace and the books. Why now, if you wrote those books so long ago?"

He shrugged. "It seems for the last few years, when you've run one way, I've run the other."

"That's not answering my question. Why now?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Hime, we're not getting any younger."

"So you waited," she answered, small fists balled in rage at her sides, "until now. Now when I'm your Hokage? When I might have to ... to order you... off to die?" She stepped forward, raising one fist as if to strike him. But the motions that had been his training for so long were second nature now, he easily intercepted her wrist and just held her arm, eyes locked with hers. Rage made her tremble, he could feel it in her arm he held, see her shaking with her frustration at him. He wanted to wrap both arms around her and hold her but neither one of them stepped toward the other. Finally he felt her calm herself somewhat.

"Come on," she said at last, jerking her arm away. "Let's eat. I'm starved."

A little scrap of a poem began to take shape in his mind. He hoped he would remember it after breakfast. He thought Tsunade might not appreciate it if he stopped to write it down now.

 _So I can’t live with you or without you,  
and don’t seem to know my own mind.  
I wish you were less beautiful or less wild:  
such a lovely form doesn’t go with such bad ways.  
Actions worthy of hatred, a face that begs for love –  
ah me, she’s worth so much more than her vices!_

 _A/N: Poem is Ovid's not mine._


	6. Out Drinking With The Jounin

**Chapter 6: Out Drinking With The Jounin**

 _Night and desire and wine don’t urge moderation - Ovid_

Tsunade rattled the ice cubes in the glass, barely able to hear the clinking sound over the music and voices of the assorted shinobi who had come out tonight to celebrate Gai's birthday. She looked around the smoky, dimly lit room, caught Shizune's disapproving gaze and quickly averted her own.

Damn, lighten up, Shizune, she thought irritated that she could never seem to effectively escape her prim assistant. Where's the harm in a couple of little drinks, a little camaraderie with the troops, she wondered.

Shaking the glass and clinking the ice around in it again, Tsunade tipped it up and drained the last little bit of liquid that remained. She smiled. Whatever it was, it was curiously refreshing.

She'd come to the party tonight intending to stay for one celebratory toast to the birthday-boy, a single sake then she was heading home. Shizune had clucked at her like a mother hen when they left the office, she knew all to well that her mistress was never able to leave after just one drink.

True to form, the fifth Hokage had indulged in a second sake. Then, before Shizune could intervene, an obviously inebriated Gai was handing Tsunade a cold glass and insisting she try his own 'energy elixir', a combination of fruit juice, amino acids, wheat grass, b-vitamins and of course, alcohol. Tsunade didn't want to point out to Gai that an alcoholic energy beverage was by definition an oxymoron. So, she politely accepted the glass, had a sip, pronounced it great and drained the glass. Gai beamed happily and handed her another.

Shizune now made it her personal mission to interpose herself between Gai and her mistress to prevent a third round of his concoction from reaching her. Tsunade scowled at her but the younger woman didn't flinch.

Glancing all around the room she spotted the one other person whose gaze she didn't want to meet tonight, Jiraiya.

Breakfast today had been awkward, to say the least. She'd alternated between being angry and aching to fall into his arms. But she'd spent a lot more time and effort in her life on anger than tenderness so she was rather more comfortable in that mode.

Why was she so furious with him? She'd turned that question around in her mind all day.

She'd spent the last several days fantasizing about him in ways that normally would make her blush. Why not just take him up on his offer? After all, if the gossip was true, he was pretty damn good in bed.

But that wasn't his offer, was it?

No, he was talking about love and forever and bullshit like that, not just sex.

Flicking her eyes away from him she studied the others at the party. Genma was making a fool of himself on the dance floor but both he and Anko seemed to be enjoying it immensely. Asuma and Kurenai were canoodling in a corner like the pair of lovebirds they were. There seemed to be a couple of card or dice games going on in the back corners. For a moment she thought about going back there and seeing if she could get in on a game but then thought better of it. Drinking with the jounin could be considered companionable but best not to become indebted to any of them.

She sighed to herself. They all seemed so young. What was she doing here?

Still, it was nice that they all had this relaxed time together. Conditions between the nations were fairly peaceful at the moment. And although there was always a vague sense of threat and the constant need for preparedness it was nice just to be able to get out and unwind with them, even if only for a short time.

Tsunade thought it best to be leaving now while she was just pleasantly buzzed before the lure of the alcohol and the games and god forbid the dancing got to her. With just a hint of wistfulness she looked around to see if she could spot Jiraiya again. Failing to find him, she realized that he'd probably found some kunoichi to glom onto and was now pawing her in private somewhere.

She sat her glass down and turned around, almost bumping into the mountain sage himself. Jiraiya's smile was cautious as he handed her a fresh glass.

"I saw that Shizune was thwarting Gai's attempts at refilling your drink. I don't scare as easily as he does. So, here you go."

Tsunade brightened. "Baka, just what I need." She blushed furiously as she realized her double entendre.

Jiraiya relaxed and just chuckled, "You said it, Hime, not me."

Shizune was determinedly making her way across the room to them. Tsunade took a sip of the fresh drink, looking up at Jiraiya over the rim of the cup and rolling her eyes.

When Shizune arrived she stood with her hands on her hips. "Lady Tsunade, don't you think it's time we were going?"

Tsunade mouthed the words 'rescue me' to Jiraiya. With a twinkle in his eyes he grabbed Shizune's wrist and pulled her toward the dance floor. "Come on Shizune, let's dance while Tsunade finishes her drink. It'll be her last one, I promise to make sure she leaves."

Shizune paled and struggled to no avail as Jiraiya drew her onto the floor with him. To Shizune's eternal mortification he out-Genma'd Genma. The best she could do was simply avoid his feet so that her toes weren't trod upon.

Tsunade was enjoying this immensely. She savored the drink, knowing that there was no way she was getting another past Shizune after this one. The pleasant little buzz she'd caught was heating up. She realized she was tapping her foot to the beat and re-evaluating her decision to stay out of the card games in the back.

The song ended, Jiraiya and Shizune, pink-cheeked from exertion or embarrassment or both, were heading toward her. She sighed, drained the glass, fun little evening over.

"All right, Shizune," she grumbled, "I'm ready to go..."

Jiraiya's hand closed over her wrist like a vise. "Not yet, Tsunade. You owe me one dance."

It was the blonde's turn to splutter and struggle as he tugged her after him onto the floor.

"What do you mean, I owe you," she hissed trying to find the anger she was so familiar with but only able to come up with smiles for him instead.

The tempo was much slower than the tune he and Shizune had shared. His hands were warm at her hips and she draped her own at his shoulders. Uncomfortably aware of others looking at the two of them, she worried. Were they too close? Who the hell cared? He was her friend - they could dance together if they wanted, couldn't they?

Other thoughts crowded those out. What if she seemed too distant from him? Would others suspect how angry she was with him today? At the moment, however, her old friend anger seemed to be sulking in a corner. She leaned in closer to Jiraiya as they swayed to the music. She couldn't stay mad at him forever, could she?

The buzz was turning into a whirl now. It would be so easy to give in to this. The entire place was designed to be conducive to pairing off shinobi into couples. The music was loud enough so you had to lean in close to hear each other speak. The lights were dim so that pupils were dilated triggering an automatic physical response when you would catch another's eye. The alcohol worked to suppress inhibitions.

Dammit, she knew all this from textbooks. She wasn't going to fall victim to automatic nervous system responses to physical cues. Was she?

Tsunade looked up into his eyes. And melted.

How could she have been so foolish?

It had been right in front of her all along.

Dan had been her first love, literally her first flame. Like flames, her love for him had blazed brightly. But had Dan lived would their love have burned out too soon?

Jiraiya's love was the embers, the coals that lasted through the night, bright and hot and strong.

Many might dare to pass their hand through a flame but who would willingly reach in and hold a live coal?

The song was winding down now. Tsunade's heart hammered its own wild rhythm in her chest as opposing thoughts collided in her mind. It would be easy, so easy to stretch up into him, pull his face down to hers and kiss him. Who cared what anybody else thought?

The song ended. This time it was her turn to take his hand and lead him. "Come on baka, let's go."


	7. Confrontation Reudx

**Chapter 7: Confrontation Redux**

 _So Love, and a modicum of wine going round in my head,  
is here with me, dew-drenched hair with a wreath askew. - Ovid_

Tsunade made her way to the exit, her head now more than pleasantly spinning, Shizune in the lead, Izumo and Kotetsu in tow. And Jiraiya. She wanted to laugh. She wanted to giggle like a girl, plotting her escape from her entourage. Slipping away from all of them, all except Jiraiya.

Her hand ached to hold his, she wanted to press her palm to his, lacing fingers together, feeling his own warm hand close over hers. She tried to think of a way to drop back behind her two guards to walk beside him.

Her teammate solved the problem for her, picking up his pace a bit to pass the two younger men and fall into step alongside her. Brushing her fingertips against his, she expected him to take her hand, startled when he didn't do so.

Tsunade tried again, just a gentle passing of her fingertips against his. This time he actually moved his hand away.

Her brow furrowed. Idiot! What? Was he embarrassed that Izumo and Kotetsu would see? She'd taken his hand when they left the dance floor. What difference did it make now?

Huffing in indignation, tired of acting like a schoolgirl she looked ahead and caught Shizune in a yawn.

"Shizune, you're tired," she snapped, "Go on home." She saw Shizune stop and turn, about to protest and cut her off, "It's ridiculous for you to see me home. It's not like I need you for an escort or anything."

She turned to face her two guards, hands on her hips. "You two as well, go on home."

They looked uncertainly at each other, knowing that they did have a current assignment as her bodyguards, but also aware that she had just in effect ordered them to leave.

"I'll see you home, Hokage-sama," Jiraiya spoke up.

Tsunade smirked in satisfaction her hands still on her hips. Of course he would. "See? Do you honestly think anything is going to happen to me in the village that Jiraiya and I can't handle?" She waved one hand in dismissal, "You three go on home."

And the younger three ninjas looked at each other, shrugged, bid them goodnight and went their separate ways.

She turned to face him, wanting to take his hand again, giddy that they were alone, thrum of excitement and alcohol running through her veins warming her.

Jiraiya had his arms crossed over his chest smiling at her. "Come on, Hime, I'll walk you home."

"Jiraiya," she whined, plucking at his sleeve, not really understanding his sudden aloofness. When he didn't reach to take her hand, she crossed her own arms over her chest, staring at him.

Impasse.

Her stare turned into a glare. "Well?"

"Well, what, Hime?" he smiled just as disarmingly as ever.

"Well, aren't you going to...to..." she waved her arms in exasperation.

"Walk you home? Of course, I said I would. Let's go." He began walking in the direction of the Hokage tower, Tsunade following, clatter of her shoes along the cobblestones echoed with the solid steps of his wooden getta.

Anger was beginning to build up inside of her again as they walked along the street. It had all been just some silly little joke of his, the jewelry, the new book. Some silly little prank that he'd decided to play on her. Of course that didn't explain the older books.

This walk home was not at all what she'd had in mind when they'd left the bar and she said so as they approached the entrance to her house.

"Oh? And just what did you expect, Tsunade?" he asked, arms folded back over his chest, looking down at her.

"Toad!" she snapped. "So much for you and your declarations of undying love!"

He chuckled. "It seems like every time I do declare my love for you I take my life into my own hands. Perhaps I've decided to play it safe this time?"

"You jerk! Just when I decide to..."

"Ah, there we have it. Weren't you the one just this afternoon chiding me for making a decision on my own to, what was it you said, 'dump all this on you?' But now you've made your own unilateral decision and..."

"Argh! You are impossible!" and she raised her hand to strike him but he caught her wrist just as easily as he had earlier this afternoon. Only this time instead of just holding her arm, he jerked her body to his, catching her around the waist with his other arm.

"You know, Tsunade, I really wouldn't mind at all getting physical with you, but can we please leave off with the hitting?" He leaned down to her, Tsunade tipping her face up to him expectantly. He was going to kiss her, Jiraiya was going to kiss her, her heartbeat hammered in her chest.

And he did kiss her. Softly, on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Hime," he said quietly.

"Jiraiya?" she asked in confusion.

"Tsuande, you're drunk, far be it from me to take advantage of you," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Bewildered, embarrassed, frustrated and angry, Tsunade spluttered, "Liar. Since when did you ever NOT take advantage of a girl under any circumstances. And besides I am NOT drunk. Pleasantly buzzed maybe but not drunk, I can hold my sake."

Leaning toward her again, crowding her, Jiraiya said with a smirk, "Whatever Gai was serving it wasn't sake. I don't think you're used to it. Good night again, Hime."

"That's it? You're leaving?" she said forlornly.

"Nah," he said, his lips brushing against hers. "I was just teasing. Besides, you're cute when you're angry."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: I Yield**

 _I like to hear a voice confessing to her rapture,  
which begs me to hold back, and keep on going.  
I gaze at the dazed eyes of my frantic mistress:  
she’s exhausted, and won’t let herself be touched for ages.  
Nature doesn’t give those joys to raw youths,  
that often come so easily beyond thirty-five. ~Ovid_

Tsunade closed her eyes wondering why she had never stopped to consider how perfect a kiss could be before, the unconscious way they tilted their heads, the feel of his lips pressed against hers, his long white hair brushing against the sides of her face, her shoulders. She reached up, circling one hand behind his neck, cradling his head with her other, fingers threading through his thick hair.

Jiraiya stroked his tongue against her lips which she parted for him, tasting him as he teased her mouth, exploring, savoring her, one hand moving from her hips, snaking around her waist and she yielded, pulling herself against him, molding her body to his.

Breaking the kiss he nuzzled down her neck, nipping at her pulse, making her squirm in his arms.

"Jiraiya," she whispered hoarsely, "Jiraiya, somebody might see us..."

"It's your house, Hime," he murmured against her skin, his voice deep and rumbling, thrilling her to her core. "Just open the door."

Jiraiya pressed her body up against the door frame and she released him with one hand, reaching around vainly behind her, fumbling with the locked door. Dimly she was aware that somewhere on her person there were probably some keys but she was damned if she could think about finding them now. "Dammit," she hissed and twisted the knob hard, breaking it under her strength.

Jiraiya chuckled as they tumbled into the hallway of the Hokage tower.

"Shhhhh," she was giggling, "somebody might still be in the offices."

Pushing her up against the wall, pinning her again between a wall and his body, Jiraiya trailed one hand lazily down her thigh, running it back up under her coat, over her hip, dipping beneath the waist band of her pants. "I'll take my chances."

Tsunade tried to wriggle away, smiling, ducking under his arm and taking his hand, leading him to the door of her private apartments in the Hokage building. "Shhhhh," she stage whispered.

Both hands on her shoulders, he leaned down and said jokingly, "You're the one who broke open the door. You're the one who should be quiet..."

"Okay, I'll be quiet," she whispered back, this time managing to actually locate the key and turn it in the lock. Stepping in behind her, Jiraiya nudged the door closed behind them with his foot, pulling Tsunade to him, crushing her in his embrace, leaving her breathless with his kiss.

"Not for long you won't," he murmured against her, making Tsunade's heart skip a beat at his pleasant threat.

She could feel the warmth of his hands, turning to heat as he reached up under her coat, and again past another layer of cloth as he bunched up her blouse, rough palms against the skin of her waist, her back, pulling her even more firmly against him.

His mouth covered her own, tongues colliding. She gave a sharp inhale as his hands left her waist, tugging her belt free and slipping further up under her blouse, seeking one nipple, pinching and rolling it gently between his thumb and forefinger. Tsunade wanted nothing more than to collapse to the floor right then and there with him atop her and...

But there was more work to be done and Jiraiya was wasting no time divesting her of the rest of her clothes, jacket and blouse joined her belt on the floor. She fumbled with his own vest and shirt as well, tossing them carelessly aside.

Bodies together again without the dreadful interference of cloth and it was more wonderful than she had imagined, band of heat from his arms circling her, plane of heat from her chest crushed up against his, she was going to be consumed by his heat until there would be nothing left of her.

She skimmed her hands along his arms, tracing biceps, muscles taut, skin hot, slipping her arms up under his to circle up to his shoulders stretching herself out to him.

Pulling away from his kiss, she husked her own voice hot in his ear. "The bed..."

Jiraiya lipped his way down her neck, trailing kisses across her shoulder. "Which way..."

Tsunade chuckled, "You mean you don't know where my bedroom is? You've never peeped?"

"Lady Hokage, I would never peep in at your private quarters," he mumbled back in feigned innocence.

"Liar!" she hissed, laughing.

"So sue me."

She turned toward the direction of the bedroom and they stumbled, each one trying to lead the way. With a faint huff of irritation, Jiraiya scooped her up, hands on her bottom as she wrapped her legs around his waist and motioned to the door.

He deposited her on the bed, her blonde hair fanning out around her, kissing her hungrily and then traveling on down her smooth skin to cover one nipple with the heat from his mouth. If the touch from his fingers earlier had made her want to collapse to the floor with him, it couldn't compare to this. Her body answered his heat with her own, pooling between her legs, wet and throbbing she ached for him.

She started to reach for him, tucking a stray strand of white hair back behind one ear, she thought about pulling his face up to hers, away from her breast almost unable to bear the heat from his mouth there any longer.

Jiraiya raised his head a bit and whispered her name, turning to her other nipple, engulfing it in that same all encompassing heat, his fingers continuing to pay attention to the first one.

Her hands fell limply back against her. She was melting, she hadn't the strength to even hold him. Hands fluttering at his shoulders, at his hair again, she gave up trying to pull him to her and reached back behind her, gripping the headboard of the bed, stretching herself out to him, she simply let Jiraiya love her.

And he did love her, with lips and teeth and tongue, with gloriously rough hands that were ever so tender as they skimmed down her sides, across her belly, beneath the waistband of her pants. She lifted her hips up as he tugged the last remaining articles of her clothing off her body and down her legs in one smooth movement.

Here she was, stretched out on her own bed, naked, offering her whole self up to him, to his love. Tsunade had to close her eyes unable to bear the heat from his gaze on her as well. She heard the rustle of his own clothes as he shed his pants as well, felt the heat from his bare legs between her own, as he settle himself above her, weight pressing down on her.

She felt the heat from his cock as he slipped against her wetness, gave her own small little moan of need.

"Tsunade," he said, "Tsunade look at me."

She almost shook her head 'no', unable to bear his gaze, unable to see the need he had of her. The same need that matched her own. But when he repeated it, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Tell me what you want, Tsunade," he whispered again.

"I want you, baka," she clutched the headboard tighter, "I want you in me, above me, beside me, with me. I want you, dummy," she whispered.

"Hold me," he ordered softly.

This time she did manage to shake her head and mouth 'no.' "I want to wait," she husked throatily. "I...have to wait. I can't explain it ... just ...please...I want you in me."

He lowered his face to hers again, kissing her, his cock nudged against her entrance and she thought she'd die. She'd come right now as he entered her, even before, if he just nudged against her like that again, she'd come.

He kissed her again and shoved forward, one smooth motion, entering her completely, stretching her filling her.

"Oh, God," she cried releasing the headboard and clutching him to her, drawing her own legs up around his waist, fingernails digging into his shoulder blades. "Oh, god," she whimpered again as he withdrew and re-entered her.

She arched her body higher under his, closing her eyes, allowing herself to get past the basic need of him inside of her and begin to savor the sheer pleasure of his body naked against hers, entwined with hers, inside of hers.

He stroked out and in again. And again and again. Piston moving, smooth as silk he found a rhythm that they both were seeking and she rose her hips to meet each thrust. Slippery smooth, delicious friction.

Jiraiya withdrew once more but slower this time and she wanted to pout, wanted to tell him to go back to his perfect rhythm that was just what she needed, just right for the two of them. But as he slid home, he snugged up even further inside her, touching someplace high and fine and deep. She clutched him harder still, wanting to hold him there, wanting to keep him touching deep within her.

Lips hot at her shoulder, at the crook of her neck, voice hot in her ear, it took her a moment to process that he was saying something to her.

"Like this?"

"God, yes," she gulped, trembling as he withdrew almost completely from her, thinking she would die if he were to slip from her right now, sighing in relief as he sank so deep in again.

"Tell me what you want, Hime," he rumbled into her ear again, his deep voice alone causing her to quiver.

"Like that," she rasped back, thrusting her hips against his, "Just stay like that."

Whimper of protest as he withdrew again, languid, teasing, toying.

"Just move, baka!"

Deep chuckle, lips tickling her ear. "Stay? Or move? Which is it, Hime?" Excruciating slowness as he sank in again, jerking his hips just a little against her, causing her to gasp and grab his hips.

"Just move. Or stay. Or..."

Dammit, if he would just stay...

Right there...

She was on the brink and...

She sobbed out loud as he left once again. Things were starting to become unfocused, darkness closing behind her eyes and some part of her brain was telling her that that was probably because she wasn't breathing.

And this time as he entered her, something turned loose inside her. Something let go. She started to cry. Not crying with tears but from deep in her chest, deep in herself. Not even really crying at all, just huge gasping sobs. "Just you," she sobbed, "It doesn't matter, I just want you."

Feeling her let go, feeling her muscles clench around his hardness, he changed his rhythm yet again, his thrusts becoming sharper, more urgent. He buried his face against her hair, groaning against her as his cock jerked inside her, calling out her name as he found his own release.

He lay atop her, whispering her name against her hair, kissing her eyes, kissing the tears away from them. She continued to sniffle and tremble beneath him until at last he whispered, "Tsunade, what's wrong?"

"Dummy," she sniffled, nuzzling her tear stained face against his chest. "I love you."

Jiraiya chuckled as he shifted to lay beside her, propped up on one elbow, looking at her. "Typically that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"I know," she whispered back. "It is. It's just that...I'm your Hokage. What if I...what if I have to send you on a mission where you'll ... die? Or what if I... what if I don't send you when I should because I love you...because I want to keep you with me?"

He wiped a stray tear away with one thumb. "You won't. You're too good of a shinobi to let this interfere with you making the right decision if the need arises. And the fact that you're questioning yourself now means your honest enough with yourself to examine it. And you won't. I know you."

She hesitated to look up at him and saw him smiling at her in the moonlight, mischief twinkling in his eyes. "Besides," he drawled out, "Word around the shinobi breakroom is I've just been on the most dangerous mission in my life."

"Oh, yeah?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow upward and looking at him with her own mischievous grin. "How's that?"

"Well, Hokage-sama, the general consensus was you needed to get laid."

"You pervert. Men! All of you. You mean you were all speculating about my private affairs?" she smirked back at him.

He cleared his throat, "Or,er, lack thereof. Besides, it was becoming a matter of national security. What if you were unable to focus on important matter of state, Hime?"

Tsunade laughed then and snuggled up against him. "So, what, someone was going to volunteer to be the sacrificial lamb?"

"Well, sure, somebody had to bell the cat, or bang the Hokage, so to speak."

"I see," she was laughing, shaking gently in his arms, "So you volunteered? How very noble of you."

"No, actually, it's a good thing for you I returned when I did. I was just in time..."

"In time? In time for what?"

"They were going to send Kakashi."

Tsunade snorted out loud with laughter. "Hatake? I changed his diapers. "

Jiraiya pulled her against him and kissed her warm and sweet. "I know. I told you it's a good thing I showed up when I did. I told them they should never send a boy to do a man's job."

The End!

 _A/N: And now we're done. This was fun. For anyone who hasn't read him, has been intimidated by him or just plain thought he was old-fashioned, I heartily recommend Ovid. A.S. Kline has a tremendously approachable, relaxed, fairly modern English translation up of Ovid's Amores and Ars Amatoria as well as a vast collection of translations of other poets. Just Google A.S. Kline Ovid for the link (since I can't embed it here.)_

 _All the quotes I used are from Kline's translations of The Amores or Ars Amatoria. Check out The Amores Book I Elegy V Corinna in an Afternoon and that is how I picture Jir/Tsu. Also, Book III Elegy VII A Problem! makes me think of Jiraiya - funny and sad and human and honest, written down in words and preserved for a couple thousand years._

 _And when you think about it, Jiraiya kind of reminds me of Ovid the person. Ovid was away from his homeland for some vague political reason that history doesn't completely explain. He was called a buffoon and accused of wasting his time writing useless poetry that appealed to people's baser interests rather than using his talents for something 'meaningful' such as writing histories or practicing law (or being Hokage ;-) )._

 _But in the end, it's Ovid's written words that endure and make us smile and blush and sigh and think that humans really still are humans after all this time. I like to think that Icha Icha is like that - brash, base and bawdy but never exploitative or pornographic. Just very very human._


End file.
